


dust in the wind

by Perditus



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, You can't save everyone my friend, mentions of character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perditus/pseuds/Perditus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, it wasn’t going to be enough. Takumi’s life has only ever been made up of dust. Blink and you miss it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dust in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I love Inui Takumi. That is all, carry on.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t look at me for ownership.

Come home, she says. We’re waiting.

  
He told her he was sorry about Kusaka, and she accepted it with a nod of indifference. Takumi knew she was suffering but she would bite her lip and draw blood if it meant not making a sound.

  
Strange how we develop attachments to those who want to kill us. Kusaka he could forgive. Kusaka was the hero and if Takumi was the monster, well. He could forgive Yuuji too. Probably Kitazaki, even.

  
He was having a hard time seeing his hands as anything but a wolf’s, with claws already red with ash buried so deep in the fur it was never going to come out. Nothing lasts forever, and that was probably true of him. He could already feel himself, piece by piece, disintegrating just like all the other Orphenoch.

  
You saved a lot of people, Keitarou told him with a frown when noticing his look of guilt. (When had he gotten so good at reading him?)

  
Takumi blinked and smiled at him. Keitarou was a good man, even a bit ignorant. He wouldn’t expect him to understand.

  
_I know._ He didn’t say it. _But one day it’s not going to be enough._

  
He was still afraid of the darkness looming inside of him. He was still afraid that at any moment his mind would be twisted until killing humanity seemed like the only option of saving it. He was afraid one day he would stop looking human.

  
He was afraid of dying, without it meaning anything.

  
Mari wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck from behind. You’re not evil, she mumbled, her breath warm on his skin. Alive.

  
_I know_. A tear inched down his face, feeling more like a river. _But one day it’s not going to be enough._


End file.
